


In your arms

by PadawanStiles



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie uses Richie as his personal pillow, He's not mentioned by name but celebrating with the Losers in the background, M/M, Not Beta Read, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives, Swearing, no real fix-it fic without Stan silently judging Reddie from the side lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanStiles/pseuds/PadawanStiles
Summary: A sweet little Reddie fix-it drabble.While the Losers celebrate defeating It once and for all, Eddie is ready to fall into bed and sleep for a week.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	In your arms

Eddie is absolutely exhausted.

It's been almost three hours (one of which had been spent scrubbing his skin clean in the shower to get rid of everything left from the sewers) since they defeated It and watched the place at Neibolt fold together like a house of cards and Eddie feels like he's been run over by a truck.

Getting stabbed in the face, followed by hours of walking through Derry's sewer system and almost getting killed by an evil fucking space clown would certainly do the trick for most people.

At least that's what Eddie is trying to tell himself as he's watching the other Losers bustle around the Inn's bar from his place on the couch, celebrating It's final departure from planet earth.

He wonders how his friends can be this fucking hyper still when he has never felt his 40 years of age more.

As the couch dips besides Eddie, he blinks up at Richie in surprise. In his fight to keep his eyes open, he hadn't even noticed how his best friend had made his way over.

Richie's smiling at him and Eddie thinks that he's never seen anything more beautiful. "How you holding up, Eds?"

"Don't call me that." There's no heat in Eddie's voice as he drops his head on Richie's shoulder.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Eddie is aware that under normal circumstances he wouldn't be acting this way, trying to keep his crush burried deep, deep down, but his brain is too fogged up. It's hard to keep his eyes open when Richie smells like mint after his own shower and Eddie really just wants to bury his face in Richie's shirt and stay there for eternity.

"I think I'm gonna fall asleep on you now."

Eddie smiles at the light vibrations of Richie's chuckle.  
A moment later when he feels Richie's arm slip around his shoulder, Eddie can't help but sink further into the embrace.

It's nice.

"Sweet dreams, Eddie." 

"Night, Chee."

Eddie feels Richie move in to give him a kiss on his head and for the first time in years, in the company of Richie and the Losers, he feels completely calm as he's drifting off to sleep.


End file.
